Total Drama University
by ElFruity
Summary: 32 Campers, 2 Teams , Alot Of Chocolate Milk And One Million Big Ones. Jett And Lloyd Are Her To Host Yet Another Season Of Total Drama With Tons Of New Challenges. Do These Young Campers Have What It Takes To Win The 5 Million? Maybe, Maybe Not Find Out On Total Drama University. " Apps Are Closed"
1. Chapter 1

Hey Gental Guys And The Beautiful Ladies, I'm Sorry About Total Drama Jungle, I Had 4 Chapters Done And Then My Laptop Broke But, I Got A New One! I Lost All My Memory And It Is All Lost Now ,So I Gave Up On It

I'm So Sorry To All Those People That Put Effort Into Thier Apps

Just to Make It Up, I'm Making 'TOTAL DRAMA UNIVERSITY' With 32 Campers, 2 Of Them Will Be My Characters. Jett Is Still The Host And Lloyd Is Still Chef Lloyd.

Again I Am So Sorry. Please Forgive Me.

Here's The App.

Name:

Nickname:

Age (16-18):

Gender:

Appearance:

Hair:

Eyes:

Body:

Everyday Clothes:

Swimsuit:

PJ's:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Stereotype:

Wants to be paired up?:

If yes what type of person:

Sexuality:

Accessories:

Other (scars/tattoos/bandages/ect ):

Any Other Stuff I Missed:

Fear:

Personality:

Talents:

Reaction to being voted off:

Audition Tape:

Thank You To The People Who Fill This App And Please Pm Me Soon.

Bye To All The Peoples Out There.  



	2. Allmost Half Way Guys!

Hey Gental Guys And Beautiful Ladies First Day And I Already Have 15/32 Campers I Am So Happy Keep On Sending Them It Makes Me So Exited.

I Will Also Be Using My Top 6 From TDJ, Sorry If You Didn't Make It But, Here Is The Cast List So Far.  
In Alphabetical Order By Last Name Like In School.

Tyrone Adrians - The Street Artist - Me

Ziana Aimee Rose - The Colorful Loner - sierraandcody625

Riley Benjamin - The Wild Card - A-Chanthegreat

Blake Conners - The Hysterical Delinquent - Issamel

Avery Debelli - The Preppy Cheerleader - Me

Marcel Freedman - The Dark Beauty - SilentSreaming1944

Annalise Harper - The Artistic SweetHeart - SilentScreaming1944

Zander Harper - The Handsome Geek - Black Kitten Chara

Madeline Hunt - The Guard Girl - Issamel

Tj Peterson - The Thrill-Seeking Country Girl - NerdyBarista

Ravana Sanders - The Aggresive Hockey Player - GrassBlade-Chan

Savannah Scarlet - The Southern Belle - mouse80

Aliza Stevens - The Gamer Chick - Oneese

Richard Von Kraye - The Big Liar - Cotton Candy Luver Chopper

Elliot Walker - The Shy Enigma - SilentSreaming1944

I Feel The Need To Do Challenges Not All The Time Though. The Winner Was Whoever Wrote The First App And That Was...  
Find Out On The Next Chapter? On Total Drama University

Review Positivly. Please No Swearing

Bye To All The People Out There!  



	3. 14 More People!

Hey Gental Guys And Beautiful Ladies I Have A Few Things To Say

1- I Need 10 Boys And 4 Girls. We Can Do This! 18/32

2- I'm Sorry About Capatilizing Every Word, It's A Hobby.

3- I Love All The People They Are So Original

4- Make As Many Apps As You Want No Limit

5- Let's Try To Finish All The Apps By The End Of The Week

I Think I Should Post The App Again, Just In Case. The Contestants So Far.

Tyrone Adrians - The Street Artist - Me

Ziana Aimee Rose - The Colorful Loner - sierraandcody625

Harmony Alken - The Child Prodigy - mouse80

Riley Benjamin - The Wild Card - A-Chanthegreat

Luna Chambers - The Cute Musician - paineraine

Blake Conners - The Hysterical Delinquent - Issamel

Avery Debelli - The Preppy Cheerleader - Me

Marcel Freedman - The Dark Beauty - SilentSreaming1944

Annalise Harper - The Artistic SweetHeart - SilentScreaming1944

Zander Harper - The Handsome Geek - Black Kitten Chara

Madeline Hunt - The Guard Girl - Issamel

Deborah Lee Bartley - The Workaholic Barista

Tj Peterson - The Thrill-Seeking Country Girl - NerdyBarista

Ravana Sanders - The Aggresive Hockey Player - GrassBlade-Chan

Savannah Scarlet - The Southern Belle - mouse80

Aliza Stevens - The Gamer Chick - Oneese

Richard Von Kraye - The Big Liar - Cotton Candy Luver Chopper

Elliot Walker - The Shy Enigma - SilentSreaming1944

And The App.

Name:

Nickname:

Age (16-18):

Gender:

Appearance:

Hair:

Eyes:

Body:

Everyday Clothes:

Swimsuit:

PJ's:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Stereotype:

Wants to be paired up?:

If yes what type of person:

Sexuality:

Accessories:

Other (scars/tattoos/bandages/ect ):

Any Other Stuff I Missed:

Fear:

Personality:

Talents:

Reaction to being voted off:

Audition Tape:

Oh Ya The Winner Of The Challenge Was -Oneese- So Aliza Has A Free Pass For The First 3 Eliminations.

I Don't "TYPE" That Fast So I Will Try To Get One Every Week. "IN" My FanFiction 2 Of "THE" Campers Will Return. "REVIEW" What You Think About "THE" FanFiction. If You Notice Any Of The "WORDS", They Will Tell You "DA CHALLENGE" 


	4. Almost There Guys!

Only 6 More Guys YAY! And 1 Girl Keep them Coming I'm So Happy Let's Hope Next Chapter We Will Have Episode 1

Cast List

Tyrone Adrians - The Street Artist - Me

Ziana Aimee Rose - The Colorful Loner - sierraandcody625

Harmony Alken - The Child Prodigy - mouse80

Riley Benjamin - The Wild Card - A-Chanthegreat

Jasper Carter - The Silent SweetHeart - GrassBlade-Chan

Luna Chambers - The Cute Musician - paineraine

Blake Conners - The Hysterical Delinquent - Issamel

Avery Debelli - The Preppy Cheerleader - Me

Marcel Freedman - The Dark Beauty - SilentSreaming1944

Victor Gray - The Movie Lover - Issamel

Annalise Harper - The Artistic SweetHeart - SilentScreaming1944

Zander Harper - The Handsome Geek - Black Kitten Chara

Madeline Hunt - The Guard Girl - Issamel

Emma Jonahsson - The Drama Dork - zoopzoop

Jackson Kelly - The Friendly Schemer - TDJJD

Deborah Lee Bartley - The Workaholic Barista - NerdyBarista

Calypso Montradad - The Muted Beauty - Izzy-Pyro-Flame

Tj Peterson - The Thrill-Seeking Country Girl - NerdyBarista

Ravana Sanders - The Aggresive Hockey Player - GrassBlade-Chan

Charlotte Sunday - The Clumsy LoveBug - The-Normal-Twit

Savannah Scarlet - The Southern Belle - mouse80

Aliza Stevens - The Gamer Chick - Oneese

Felix Vanders - The Showman - Key And Lock

Richard Von Kraye - The Big Liar - Cotton Candy Luver Chopper

Elliot Walker - The Shy Enigma - SilentSreaming1944 


	5. I'm Sick :(

Hey Gentle Guys And Beautiful Ladies, My Story Will Take A Little While Because.. Yay I'm Sick! And I Have School Too. I Will TRy To Post A Chapter Soon But, For Now I'm Sorry :(

The Final List Of Cast Yay!

Tyrone Adrians - The Street Artist - Me

Ziana Aimee Rose - The Colorful Loner - sierraandcody625

Harmony Alken - The Child Prodigy - mouse80

Tan Asani - The Surfing Envirmentalist - TDI 4 Ever

Riley Benjamin - The Wild Card - A-Chanthegreat

Jasper Carter - The Silent SweetHeart - GrassBlade-Chan

Luna Chambers - The Cute Musician - paineraine

Blake Conners - The Hysterical Delinquent - Issamel

Avery Debelli - The Preppy Cheerleader - Me

Eddy Enzio - The Mafia Member - TDI 4 Ever

Marcel Freedman - The Dark Beauty - SilentSreaming1944

Victor Gray - The Movie Lover - Issamel

Annalise Harper - The Artistic SweetHeart - SilentScreaming1944

Zander Harper - The Handsome Geek - Black Kitten Chara

Madeline Hunt - The Guard Girl - Issamel

Emma Jonahsson - The Drama Dork - zoopzoop

Jackson Kelly - The Friendly Schemer - TDJJD

Deborah Lee Bartley - The Workaholic Barista - NerdyBarista

Yami Long - The Lone Wolf - Kunnaki

Calypso Montradad - The Muted Beauty - Izzy-Pyro-Flame

Tj Peterson - The Thrill-Seeking Country Girl - NerdyBarista

Aleksandr Reich - The Silent Traitor - Oneese

Dylin Rider - The Manipulative Tomboy - ArticWolfWhitestorm

Alexei Rodgers - The Hockey Artist - Kunnaki

Ravana Sanders - The Aggresive Hockey Player - GrassBlade-Chan

Savannah Scarlet - The Southern Belle - mouse80

Iehisa Shimazu - Young Strategist - TDI 4 Ever

Aliza Stevens - The Gamer Chick - Oneese

Charlotte Sunday - The Clumsy LoveBug - The-Normal-Twit

Felix Vanders - The Showman - Key And Lock

Richard Von Kraye - The Big Liar - Cotton Candy Luver Chopper

Elliot Walker - The Shy Enigma - SilentSreaming1944

And I'm Sorry For The Contestants That Didn't Make It In

I Loved All The Characters They Were Awesome!

And Thats All I Have To Say, Bye To All The Peoples Out There! 


End file.
